harry Potter and the cursed child
by GRYFFINDOR123456
Summary: Harry is Head of Magical Law Enforcement. Albus and Scorpius use a time turner to save Cedric. Rose and Scorpius start their dating season later. 4/14
1. Part 1

**Harry Potter and the cursed child**

"Albus Severus, you were named for two headmasters of Hogwarts. One of them was a Slytherin, and he was the bravest man I ever knew" Harry Potter, Act 1, scene 2, Hp and the cursed child

Based on the play by J.K Rowling, Jack Thorne and John Tiffany

**PART 1**

Chapter 1: 4th year

Albus clambered onto the train when Rose Weasley, his cousin and best friend came up to him.

"Al," said Rose. " Apparently, mum and Uncle Harry took an illegal time turner from Theodore Nott. And I want to be friends with Scorpius again. I know we had our arguments, but..."

"But what, Rose?" demanded Albus.

"But... I don't think he'll forgive me."

"Rose, please. Let's just find Scorpius."

* * *

After what felt like hours of searching (in fact it was only 10 minutes),

Rose had found Scorpius.

"Hi, Rose. Hi, Al" said Scorpius.

"Hey, Scorpy," said Rose. "Hey, it's the start of the 4th year, and I want to be friends again. "

"And apparently, dad and Aunt Hermione confiscated an illegal time turner," interjected Albus.

"Fine. We'll make up later," said Rose.

Little did Rose know that she'd have to wait until the summer...

* * *

Chapter 2: Meet Delphi

A young woman with silver-blonde hair entered Hogwarts school, waiting in the Slytherin common room. Albus and Scorpius had noticed her. Albus told her about how they would like to save Cedric. So, Delphi came up with the idea of going back in time to do this.

* * *

Chapter 3: Back in time

Albus and Scorpius were in 1994, at the edge of the Forbidden Forest, in Durmstrang robes. Young Hermione Granger spotted them, looking nervous for Harry. When she looked away, Albus used this opportunity to disarm Cedric. "EXPELLIARMUS!" cried Albus.

Cedric's wand flew towards him. Albus caught it. The time turner started spinning. Then they were back in the present.

* * *

Chapter 4: Harry tells Albus off

"Ow!" cried Albus, clutching his arm. It was broken. Harry and Ginny rushed towards him, to protect him. As they carried Albus to the hospital wing, something was odd between Ron and Hermione.

* * *

Then they were in the hospital wing. Harry walked a bit, to stretch his legs when he came face to face wit none other, than Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. "Harry," said Dumbledore. "How I have missed seeing you! How's your son?"

"He'll live. And I have never asked how you felt, me- me naming my son after you. And he never listens."

"Rather like you, I seem to remember. A rule-breaker, correct? And maybe, tell him how to meet life. Remember, to suffer is as human as to breathe. I must go."

* * *

Harry took a deep breath. "Albus. How are you?"

"Fine, dad." sighed Albus.

"Bane told me that Scorpius is a black cloud. I want you to stay away from him. And you're in Gryffindor, not Slytherin." said Harry sternly.

"DAD!" shouted Albus. Everyone looked at them. "You can't do that!"

Albus broke down into hysterical sobs.

"Poor, Al." thought Polly, who was visiting James.

* * *

Chapter 5: Back the second time

Albus and Scorpius were in the Black Lake. Albus aimed at Cedric's head then...

* * *

Time turned. We're back in the present. Scorpius met Dolores Umbridge.

Harry Potter dead. Scorpius realised that he must get Albus back. With help from Hermione, Snape and Ron, they get Harry back, Albus back and Rose back. Everything 's alright. Or not?


	2. part 2

**Harry Potter and the cursed child**

"Albus Severus, you were named for two headmasters of Hogwarts. One of them was a Slytherin, and he was the bravest man I ever knew" Harry Potter, Act 1, scene 2, Hp and the cursed child

Based on the play by J.K Rowling, Jack Thorne and John Tiffany

**PART 2**

Chapter 6: Remorse

"Surprised to find you here," said Ginny.

"Don't worry. Your shrine is preserved," replied Harry. He realised what he said. He winced. "You know, I've had some pretty terrible Hallow's eves but..."

"Harry..." said Ginny. "The blanket. It has something written on it."

"What does it say?" asked Harry.

"' _Mum. Dad. Whoever gets this. Scorpius and I are in Godric's Hollow, 30th July 1981. We think Delphi wants to kill you. Come quickly, we need your help and any other help you can gather. Your son, Albus_'" replied Ginny. "Hey, Harry. Send an owl to Ron and Hermione. I'll send one to Draco. Tell them to meet at Godric's Hollow."

"And you won't leave without me?" asked Harry.

"I would never," replied Ginny, kissing his hand.

"Then let's get going."

* * *

Chapter 7: The Battle

"We should Polyjuice into Voldemort," said Albus, in a matter-of-factly voice.

"But, Al... we don't have a bit of Voldemort," replied Ron.

"I like the concept. A pretend mouse for her cat," replied Hermione

After some discussing, Harry spoke up.

"And anyway. It has to be me."

"WHAT?!" shouted Draco and Ron.

"I- I know what it is to feel like him. I know what it is to be him. I'm sorry. It has to be me."

"Don't talk such poppycock," said Ron harshly.

"Harry. Hermione. I hate to agree with my brother but..."

"Ginny, do you want to defeat Delphini or not?" asked Harry. "Trust me, Gin. It'll be okay."

Harry faced away from everyone as a bright light engulfed him. As Harry turned around, Ginny looked at him, her mouth hanging open, her face aghast.

"Bloody Hell," said Ron. "You guys are total bastards."

"Good luck with the spellwork, Hermione," said Harry.

"Yeah,"

* * *

"Potter." sneered Delphi.

"Expelliarmus!" cried Harry.

Delphi was disarmed. Hermione led Ron, Ginny and Draco out, and the 5 friends brought Delphi down.

"Brachiabindo!" cried Hermione.

Delphi got bound.

Harry moved closer to Delphi, his face contorted from fear to anger

"A LOT OF PEOPLE HAVE TRIED TO HURT ME!" yelled Harry. "BUT MY SON! YOU DARE HURT MY SON!"

"I only wanted to know my father," replied Delphi meekly.

"Well, you're going to Azkaban," said Hermione.

Draco nodded.

* * *

Chapter 8: Rose and Scorpius reconcile

"Would you like to go out with me?" asked Scorpius shyly to Rose.

"No, I'm sorry, Scorpy," replied Rose.

The 3 friends walked arm in arm to the changing rooms, laughing and giggling and talking.

* * *

_The end_


	3. Author's notes

Author's notes

_**Hi! A new book. I'm writing a story called Hermione Granger and the cursed book. Please look under Harry Potter and Beauty and the Beast crossover. Book 5 of Albus's adventures will be coming soon!**_

_**Gaia**_


End file.
